


Board Shorts

by monsieurerwin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Meetings, M/M, thirty somethings at a water park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurerwin/pseuds/monsieurerwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is having a great day with friends at a water park when he is commandeered into helping Levi find some missing attire. </p><p>aka the time when Levi was naked in a pool and Erwin had to find his swim trunks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Board Shorts

The day had been hot and humid, and honestly Erwin was glad his friends had decided to drag him to this slightly ridiculous aquatic park. Mike and Nanaba had called him early in the morning and demanded he be ready to be picked up in the next hour and to prepare himself for the best water park memories he’d ever make. Within the hour, Hanji had been sent to drag him out of his apartment and into Mike’s car and off they had gone.

 

Once they arrived there, the flaw in their plans had become quite apparent. They were the only group that consisted of only adults, and it was glaringly obvious especially when they were lounging in the wave pool and endless river. From Erwin’s line of sight atop his giant pool float, everyone else in the park seemed to be part of family units. Kids played with parents, siblings fought over water toys, and the other adults kept an eye on the younger children.

 

Meanwhile here Erwin was at the base pool of the largest water slide in the park waiting for Hanji and Mike to come down the slide. It wasn’t the worse way to spend a Sunday afternoon, he mused, but the waiting was definitely starting to wear on him. He turned towards the nearby pool chaises and waved to catch Nanaba’s attention. She slowly rose, a hand atop her head to keep her impossibly large sunhat on as she made her way over to him, sitting at the edge of the pool and dipping her legs into the water,  

 

“My dear Erwin what could you possibly need that would make me get out of my chair?”

 

Her voice was saccharine sweet, a clear indicator that she was teasing him, so he played along.

 

“Darling Nanaba, I only wished to look upon your face for a moment or two... And to ask how far along in the line our companions Mike and Hanji have traveled.”

 

A small giggle and Nanaba slapped his arm as he floated by,

 

“They did say the wait for the slide was a good half hour. And they’ve barely been gone for ten, so relax and stop asking when they’ll be coming down the slide. But now that I’m up, I’m getting us something to drink so keep an eye on out stuff okay?”

 

Erwin nodded and snagged Nanaba’s hat before she stood,

 

“Only if I can wear this while you’re gone.”

 

“Deal.”

 

With his eyes protected from the bright sunlight, Erwin let his head tilt back and he continued aimlessly floating in the shallower end, avoiding the children and adults as they shot out from the slide and into the water. He floated for a few minutes, until he felt a sharp poke on the arm from someone in the pool. Rather than look around, Erwin just assumed it was Nanaba and he let a slow drawl emanate from under the rim of the sunhat,

 

“Nanaba, you’re not supposed to bring drinks into the pool…”

 

“This is absolutely not Nanaba and I definitely do not have any drinks. I need your help right now!”

 

Nope, that was definitely not Nanaba, not unless she had somehow transformed her voice into a lower and obviously male voice. Erwin quickly planted his feet on the bottom of the pool and turned to the man standing alongside him. But a rapid once-over seemed to easily explain the other man’s predicament. Standing in front of him was a very short man, face drawn into a tight scowl, with his arms submerged and hands spread to hide the indecency of his nudity.

 

“I went down the slide and my shorts fell off. You’re the only person who’s stayed in this shitty pool and I need help getting my shorts okay?”

 

Erwin did not want to laugh, really he didn’t. But a small chuckle escaped and he quickly clapped a hand to his mouth, praying to god that the other man wouldn’t take offense. But if the deepening scowl was any indicator, he had definitely heard it. So rather than make things worse, he pulled the inner tube he had been floating in over his head and let it fall over the smaller man, effectively covering his waist and lower body.

 

“There, that should help for now. Just give me a few minutes to look around the pool and I’ll try and get them back to you. But you’ll have to hold onto my hat because if my friend finds out I got it wet, she would kill me.”

 

Erwin handed over the sunhat and moved to scan the rest of the pool, but turned back when he felt a soft touch on his elbow. The other man’s scowl had lessened, and instead his face had slightly reddened,

 

“I don’t even know your name, at least let me thank you for helping me before you go galavanting across the pool.”

 

At that, Erwin could feel a small smile creep onto his face as he extended a hand and shook the stranger’s smaller one,

 

“My name’s Erwin. Now give me a few minutes and I’ll have your shorts in no time.”

 

“Galavant away, Erwin.”

 

It was only after Erwin had crossed the pool to begin his search for the missing shorts that he realized, he hadn’t asked for the other man’s name. Shrugging to himself, he began looking around the area. The shorts weren’t floating on the surface, so he assumed they had sunk to the bottom of the pool, which meant he would have to be extra careful not to get hit by the people speeding out of the slide when he submerged himself.

 

Exhaling a deep breath, he let his body weight do the work of sinking to the bottom before opening his eyes to the mild irritation of the chlorinated water. From what he could see there wasn’t anything that resembled shorts near him, except for maybe a dark patch on the pool floor that was a little out of his visual range.  He pushed himself off the tiled floor and broke the surface, taking in a deep breath and pushing his hair back and out of his face. He could see the small figure of the man he was helping, looking even smaller with the ridiculous sunhat perched atop his head and he quickly offered a thumbs up and was promptly given the bird in return. Shaking his head, he waded over to the dark patch he had seen and once again sunk beneath the surface.

 

This time, he emerged triumphant with pair of black board shorts held tightly in his fist. Avoiding the kids who were emerging out of the slide at what looked like the speed of light, he returned to his pool floatie and the grumpy man inside it.

 

“These were all I could find, I hope they’re yours otherwise I just stole someone else’s swim shorts.”

 

The shorts were yanked out of his hand before he had even finished speaking, as the other man quickly went about trying to pull them on while keeping a tight hold on the inner tube. Finally with a contented sigh, the other man let himself flop onto the floatie and offered a lazy smile and the sunhat back to Erwin.

 

“You’re a real lifesaver, you know that? Otherwise all these kids would have been traumatized by my massive dick.”

 

The laugh that Erwin had been holding back finally exploded out of him. He could feel himself wheezing and he knew that he must have looked horribly unattractive, but really who said things like that?! When he finally caught his breath again, he looked back at the floatie-stealing man beside him and grinned back.

 

“Any chance I could get a peek at that massive dick?”

 

“You perv, you don’t even know my name. Which by the way is a wonderful name. It complements my dick perfectly.”

 

More laughter, this time from the both of them, as Erwin once again placed the sunhat on his head.

 

“All right then dick-man. What’s your name? And can I get a number to go along with it?”

 

“You are absolutely terrible at flirting, you know that right? But fine, you did help me out I suppose that deserves a reward. You can call me Levi and once we get out of this pool, you can have my number and call me again.”

 

Erwin grabbed the side of the inner tube, letting his legs float as he looked up at Levi,

 

“We should get out of the pool right now then, Levi.”

 

“I like the way you think, Erwin.”

 

And from across the pool, Hanji, Mike and Nanaba’s voices rang out

 

“NOW KISS HIM YOU IDIOT!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick oneshot based on a prompt from [this post](http://monsieurerwin.tumblr.com/post/108216957193/oddly-specific-aus-i-need).
> 
> 'dude i know we don’t know each other but my swim trunks came off when i jumped in the water can you grab them for me’ AU


End file.
